


my body's screaming for it (oh won't you give it to me?)

by firefliesinmyveins



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, OT4, Spanking, basically they seduce jade but jade adores it, jade centric sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesinmyveins/pseuds/firefliesinmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of course Jade's thought about it before, how can she not with such beautiful girls as her band mates (and best friends). But she never thought it would actually happen, so when it does it's almost too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	my body's screaming for it (oh won't you give it to me?)

It's nice, Jade thinks.

To have her girls all around her all still dizzyingly happy from the single's success, all bundled into one hotel bed and close together. They've ordered room service desserts, and the whole atmosphere makes Jade feel all fuzzy and warm. 

Leigh-Anne cuddles closer to Jade and leans against her for a second. "I could fall into a food coma after that" Perrie exclaims, stretching her arms above her head exposing a tiny slither of her stomach. Jade looks for a little longer than she'd admit because hey, she has eyes and Perrie is one of the most gorgeous women she's ever seen. 

Jesy gently shakes Perrie though and insists that they watch a movie because it's 'sleepover tradition'. In all honesty, Jade is exhausted so she snuggles even closer to Leigh-Anne and lets Pesy choose. 

After a while Perrie & Jesy wiggle closer to Leigh-Anne too, and hands wrap around her waist and there's legs entangling round her own and she isn't sure whose limb belongs to who but it's a lovely mess. 

"Jade, you're gonna love this!" Jesy says with a wink and Jade feels her mouth go dry for a second. Her eyes flicker to the screen enough to recognise the start of the film and oh my fucking god it's 50 shades of grey. 

Jade can feel 3 pairs of eyes trained on her but she still can't help but let her mind fade back to the last time she watched it, the way her hand had wandered into her disney boxers and her mind had run wild.

Jesy softly giggles: "Jade you're already het up!" Jade laughs back slowly, crosses her legs under the duvet in an attempt to dull the slight throbbing that's already begun. Perrie's hand traces her legs under the duvet and pushes them deftly apart and Jade knows she's been caught. Perrie flashes her a knowing look though, keeps her hand on the inside of her knee and lets her eyes flicker back to the screen. 

-

By the time the first sex scene is gone, so is Jade. 

Her cheeks are flushed and her pulse is through the roof and it isn't helping that she's in a bed with three other beautiful women linked softly under her. 

She's sure if one of them was to brush her pj shorts they would be able to feel how soaked she was (even through the layers of fabric) and the thought of it makes her body shudder. 

Leigh-Anne's the first to notice, and pulls Jade softly into her lap and hugs her gently and suddenly the TV is turned off and Jade peers over her shoulder just in time to see Perrie and Jesy finish whispering to each other. "Jade" Jesy starts,rubbing her hand soothingly down her calf, making Jade's heart beat sky rocket. Jade nods, and Jesy whispers something that makes her mind go crazy.

"We want to try something, is that okay??" Jade bites her lip and tries to think of anything she wouldn't be okay with trying. but she nods anyway, lets out a small whimper then when Perrie turns her swiftly over. She's still on Leigh-Anne's lap, and there's hands all over her legs then and Leigh-Anne's leaning down to press a kiss below her ear. Perrie speaks then, her voice low "tell us if you wanna stop, okay?". 

Jade can barely stammer out a quick whimper in agreement before there's a hard slap being placed on her ass. 

A breathy 'oh' falls from her lips as she wiggles away from the pain, her ass stinging in a way that doesn't help the now more prominent throb in between her thighs. Leigh-Anne lets out a heavy breath at the sight of Jade all bright eyed and wiggly over her lap and presses another kiss behind her ear. 

Perrie tugs at Jade's shorts then gently, a question. Is this okay? Jade doesn't bother replying, just lifts her hips so Perrie can slide them off. 

Jesy speaks then, her voice all husky and rough- "Jade you're so dirty, you're soaked already" and just like that Perrie is pressing her thumb just over Jade's white lace thong. 

Jade moans in agreement, bucks her hips back desperate for some friction. Jesy's tongue is trailing down her back now, tasting the tattoo and Jade's painfully aware of Leigh-Anne's gaze fixed on the wet patch on her panties. 

"is this still okay?" Perrie pauses, her hand mere millimetres from Jade's covered core and Jade wants to scream "yes of fucking course" but instead she whispers a soft please. 

Perrie's peeling off her panties then, her cool breath hitting Jade's clit, enough to make her whine. "Flip" Jesy says. It's a command, so Jade turns over in just her Bambi top (though it's ridden up from Jesy's kisses) and spreads her legs as far as she can. 

Her girls are looking down at her, eyes blown and hair messy. Then there's nails scraping at the inside of her thigh and kisses being pressed on the hollow of the neck and Jade's gonna faint if she doesn't feel something, anything soon. 

Jesy's teeth scrape over her left nipple the second Leigh-Anne's finger slides over her clit and it's almost too much but Jade clings onto Perrie's arm for dear life and presses her hips forward. 

There's light kisses being scattered up her thighs then and a tongue right where she wants it, sliding up and down hard and dirty and she's biting her lip so hard there's blood in her mouth. 

She opens her eyes for just a second, and takes in Leigh-Anne in between her thighs lapping up her slit, her Afro tangly and her lips shiny from Jade. Jesy's consistently working on Jade's nipples, tugging them softly and then soothing them with her tongue her eyes locked on Jade's reaction and then Perrie's bending down to join Leigh-Anne, somehow wiggling her fingers into Jade.

it's enough to make Jade fall back again. 

"Jade you're so fucking tight" Perrie whispers, her fingers stroking inside of Jade and she nods brokenly and tries desperately not to cum straight away. 

Leigh-Anne seems to notice Jade's body tensing, and gives her one last kitten lick before pulling on her hips. Jade lets out a surprised whine at this, her clit throbbing deliciously.

"Turn over Jade cmon" Jade wiggles over quickly, buries her head in the pillow and tries not to focus on how vulnerable she is in this position. 

Theres another heavy slap being pressed on her ass now, and Jade squeezes her eyes tight because she's naked on a hotel bed with her girls spanking her and it's all so so good. 

A second slap reverberates round the room and then there's soft kisses all over her ass and Jade's hands are tumbled up in the sheets because she's sure her arousal has dripped down by now. 

Leigh-Anne starts kissing Jade's thighs again, lapping at all the wetness that's collected there. She finally licks up at Jade's clit, a single strong stroke and Jade's cumming, with her arms shaking and broken whimpers from her mouth. 

But then there's strong hands holding her legs open and Perrie's straddling her back and somehow she's only in a lacy yellow bra now and Jade can feel, feel how wet she is on her back. Leigh-Anne keeps going, even when Jade's clit is too hypersensitive and Jesy's hands are consistent, holding Jade open and so easy.

It almost hurts, but it's a dull throb and Jade wants to tell them to stop but it's too hot, everything's too much and she loves it. In no time she's barrelling over the edge again and Perrie's bending down to drop kisses down her spine and everything's too good. 

-

Jade tries not to expect it again, tries not to think of her girls like that any more but it's just too hard and she doesn't know if she's gonna survive.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up w a message on tumblr @jauguari :)


End file.
